


Time Turners and Flux Capacitors

by onewritergirl47



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching Harry Potter Movies, F/M, Fic-vember, Fluff, Lucifer watches Bones, Movie Night, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Chloe and Trixie introduce Lucifer to the Harry Potter films on movie night.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Time Turners and Flux Capacitors

Sometimes Chloe Decker could not believe that this was her life. Five years ago, she had never imagined that her life would be like this. Then, Lucifer Morningstar came into her life like a hurricane. He had quickly inserted himself into her life and she could not be more grateful for it. He was the best partner she ever had and made her an even better Detective. Their closure rate was the highest anyone had seen in years. Case solving aside, he just got her. He was someone she knew that she could confide in and rely on. Yes, he was an egotistical and vain wiseass. However, he was also the sweetest guy she had ever met. 

Lucifer always said that he wanted to punish the people they caught and that it brought him joy. Punishing people was his job after all. Chloe always saw through it from the beginning. She knew he fought for the same thing she did: justice. He adored her daughter, no matter how much he denied it. Over the years, the little "urchin" had grown on him. Then, there was just the way that he loved her. How many guys would go to hell and back for the one they love not once but twice? 

Besides, dating the Devil definitely made her life more interesting to say the least. She had met several angels and one demon. There was also the multiple celestial dilemmas she had witnessed over their years as partners. Then, there were just the amusing parts of dating someone like Lucifer. One example would be the animated discussion between her boyfriend and her daughter in the living room. 

"I'm just saying that I simply don't understand the purpose of them using a Time Turner."

"It's a movie Lucifer!"

"They're wizards! Why can't they just use their magic to time travel?"

"Because that's not how time travel works! Besides, Hermione needed the Time Turner to get to all her classes. Then, they had to use it to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black." 

Lucifer had let it slip that he had never seen any of the Harry Potter movies. This led to Trixie insisting that they watch the first couple of films for movie night. He agreed, happy for the break from her usual choice of a Disney film. They had not even finished the third film when Trixie and Lucifer had gotten into an animated discussion over Time Turners and time travel. It was quite amusing to watch. 

"Okay urchin, tell me this. How is a necklace able to allow someone the ability to time travel?"

"It's magic! Whoever invented it was clearly a wizard who gave it magical tendencies."

"Darling! Can you please tell the urchin that there is no way a necklace can allow the ability to time travel?" Lucifer shouted to her from the living room. 

"Babe, it's just a movie. Besides, how else would one time travel?" Chloe replied from the kitchen. 

"I'm the Devil darling. Believe me when I say that is not how one time travels. It usually involves a wormhole or black hole of some sort. Just a bunch of science jumbo used to explain one of Dad's phenomena. Next, you'll tell me that a car can be used to time travel."

"Have you never seen Back to the Future? They literally time travel using a DeLorean." 

"What's Back to the Future?" 

At this point, Chloe had joined Trixie and Lucifer on the couch with popcorn in hand. Chloe and Trixie couldn't resist giving him surprised looks at this revelation. How could he have not see a classic 80s film such as Back to the Future? 

"Mom, we have to make him watch it next movie night. It's so cool Lucifer! The main character Marty is friends with this scientist. The scientist builds a time machine out of a DeLorean and sends Marty to the 50s. He meets his parents and has to make sure they fall in love. Otherwise, he will disappear." 

"What do you say Lucifer?" 

"Alright urchin, I'll give it a chance. I'm always happy to get a break from the usual Disney film." 

"That's my Devil," Chloe replied with a smile. "As for you Monkey, it's time for bed." 

"Okay, night mom. Night Lucifer," Trixie replied sleepily as she headed to her room.

"Would you like another drink babe?"

"That would be just dandy. Thank you love."

Chloe pulled herself away from her boyfriend's strong arms to head to the kitchen. She grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He didn't plan on driving back to the penthouse that night anyways. He usually stayed over on movie night unless he had pressing business at Lux or they had work the next day. 

"I must admit I did enjoy something about those movies."

"Oh? What would that be?" Chloe posed, as she handed him a glass of wine.

"The relationship between Hermione Granger and that Ron Weasley chap. They remind me of us." 

"How's that exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know. She's quite intelligent and badass, not unlike yourself. In the beginning, Ron annoyed her but she eventually comes to appreciate him. Plus, they make a great team just like us." 

"You know what babe? I think you're right. We do make a great team." Chloe agreed as she cuddled into him. 

"As good as Booth and Brennan?"

"I still haven't watched that."

"Don't worry darling. I have the boxed set. We'll watch it together."


End file.
